Cadillac Hotel
by Mac-alicious
Summary: On a two week vacation to a sunny beach, George and Nora implement THE RULES on their children. For Derek and Casey, they're about to put a damper on all their fun. But rules were meant to be broken, weren't they?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I for a fact know that the last thing I should be doing is starting yet ANOTHER multi-chaptered fic. But the beginning of this chapter has been sitting in my LWD folder for like ever and it's been bugging me to finish it for well, like ever. J So I decided to finish it. And when I did, I couldn't not post it…so here it is. By the way the title has nothing to do with the story, unless you want to assume that it's the name of the place they're staying. It's really just the title of a song that inspired this idea. So…on with it. Enjoy and R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD, what a surprise.

**Chapter One**

**Prologue**

The idea was proposed. We all thought it was a great idea. Even Marti was excited. It sounded fun. Two weeks on a sunny beach sounded like a wonderful way to spend the end of summer. Mom and George even got approval from both me _and _Derek. You know how hard it is for us to agree on anything. The beach, the views, the hotel, everything sounded perfect.

Then we heard the rules. And not just any rules, The Rules. They came straight from George's mouth and they put a bad spin on the entire vacation.

Rule #1: It's a family vacation, so at all times you will be with at least one other family member, and that means at _all _times.

Rule #2: No dating. No summer flings. We're keeping the vacation rated G.

Rule #3: If Mom or George call a family outing--dinner, shopping, whatever--you're there, no excuses.

Rule #4: And try to have fun, it is a vacation.

While Mom and George assure The Rules apply to everyone, it's clear they targeted me and Derek. More Derek than me, but still us. I mean, come on. Number two! Who were they talking about? Marti? No. That was meant for Derek, and I guess me too. Derek griped about it the entire week before we left. I made a single complaint and then gave up on argument. They weren't going to repeal them. We were stuck with The Rules, and no moaning and groaning was going to change that.

I wish someone would have told Derek that. It would have made the trip there a whole lot more enjoyable.

His grumbled complaints didn't stop until we had pulled up in front of our hotel. That's not exactly the truth. His grumbled complaints didn't stop until we were out of the car and in the parking lot, looking out at the people already occupying the beach. His grumbling stopped once he saw some of the bleached blonde, fake 'n' bake tanned, bikini clad girls sun bathing in the sand. Typical Derek.

I walked up behind him and whispered indiscreetly in his ear, "Too bad you can't have any of them."

"Who says I want any of them?" Derek replied back with a smirk.

"You're _the_ Derek Venturi. It's implied." I responded, before I made my way toward the hotel with the rest of our family.

On a better note, the rooms we had were amazing. The hotel was made up of beach-house-like suites that were just magnificent. Two bedrooms, a miniature kitchen area, living room and bathroom. Derek, Edwin, Lizzie and I would be sharing one of the suites; while my mom, George and Marti took another. I wasn't all that happy psyched about having to share living space with Derek, but I could handle that since I had to do that on a daily basis anyway. After we had explored the suite for a few minutes, we settled in to relax for a little while.

I was unpacking some of the groceries we had bought, from the store when we first got into town, into the cabinets of the kitchen area. Lizzie was sitting at the little bar that separated the kitchen from the living room, and Edwin and Derek were lounging on the couch and chairs in the living room. It was then that the conversation that would set the tone of the entire trip began. So, I guess I can blame everything that would happen in the next two weeks on Edwin.

"So big brother, see anyone of interest on the beach?" Edwin asked, in his normal encouraging-of-Derek's-ways way.

"Mmhmm…there are a lot of prospects." Derek smirked, and happily gave Edwin a high five.

"Remember The Rules, Derek." I piped up, "Number Two: no dating, no summer flings. We're keeping the vacation rated G. Ringing any bells?"

"Thanks for that, Klutzilla." Derek sneered, and then leaned back into the couch stretching his arms across the back of it. "And for your information, there are always ways around rules like that."

"The proverbial loophole, you might say." Edwin stated in addition.

"I swear Derek, if you do something and get caught…" I started.

Derek chuckled, "The beauty of the whole plan is that I won't get caught. Unless you're going to tell them." Derek's voice changed to soft, sing song murmur, "You wouldn't tell on me would you?"

I scowled. Would I tell on him? Probably not, but it was about principle. "All I'm saying is _if_ you get caught, it will cause problems for all of us and I mean all of us. Especially whoever you buddy up with to get these 'loopholes' acted on."

"Right, Number one." Derek smirked. "Hey, Casey…want to be my buddy?"

"No thank you." I rolled my eyes, and returned to unpacking. As if I would subject myself to anymore around Derek than absolutely necessary.

"I can't very well take Edwin along with me—not where I'm going to go." Derek replied, standing abruptly and moving toward me. "Besides he'll probably want to spend all his time with Lizzie….that leaves you. And as much as I'd rather go it alone without you klutz-ing it up, I got to follow at least one of The Rules."

"You can forget about getting any help from me." I shook my head. "I don't feel like having to lie to my mother or George. Especially not for you."

"You'll be stuck with me, just watch." Derek responded, smirking in a way that made me want to cringe. Like he knew something I didn't—which most of the time he did, because he was the one concocting the idea in the first place. I didn't like it. I didn't like it one bit.

I decided to ignore it and finished with the food. My mom had said we were going to a family lunch to kick start the vacation. I wanted to get something done before we headed out again. Yet what Derek said nagged at me and somewhere I knew that for the next two weeks, I probably would be stuck with him. I get to go to a sunny beach for two weeks of vacation fun and I get stuck attached to my girl-crazed-annoying-as-hell-air-headed stepbrother's hip for the entire time. It would be just my luck.


	2. Derek 1, Casey 0

**A/N: **This is chapter two, because I had some free time. And it's not very good. I wrote it really fast and it did not turn out quite like I wanted. I don't know. Later chapters are what I already have in mind, and they'll be better. Anyway, R&R. Thanks. –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD.

**Chapter Two**

**Derek 1, Casey 0**

My Mom and George thought the best way to start off our vacation was to go to a family dinner the first night. Once everyone had settled in, we were supposed to meet in my mom and George's room. I had been ready fairly quickly, and Lizzie, Edwin and I were only waiting on Derek. I swear he takes longer to get ready than I do. I guess the technique to get that just-rolled-out-of-bed-naturally-messy look is more complicated than it sounds. I was left to think about what had happened earlier that afternoon. Derek had spent the last few hours before we had to get ready, sending me that knowing smirk when ever he got the chance. I really didn't like it. It just proved that he was planning something and it was not going to be good for me. Finally, Derek emerged from the bathroom. I rolled my eyes, when he moved toward us.

"Took you long enough," I muttered.

"Hey, I have to look my best. Who knows who we'll see tonight? I have to make the best first impression if I hope to sc—"Derek began, but I cut him off.

"Don't finish that sentence. There are children in the room." I shook my head.

Derek smirked, "You're going to have to lighten up if you're going to be hanging out with me for the next couple weeks."

"I don't intend to spend anymore time with you than absolutely necessary." I said out loud what I had been vowing silently since the day began.

"You shouldn't be so sure about that." Derek responded, that knowing smirk gracing his lips once again. "Hey, Ed, ready to hit the town?"

"Always." Edwin piped up.

The four of us exited our suite and walked the short distance to the door to Mom and George's room. We opened the door to complete chaos. My mom was busied chasing Marti around the living area, Marti squealing the entire time. George could be heard from inside the bedroom grumbling about not being able to find his other shoe. Give to this family to be so out of sorts only hours into the vacation.

"Smarti!" Derek exclaimed as he came in behind me with Lizzie and Edwin following.

"Smerek!" Marti called excitedly, she dashed toward Derek and he scooped her up into his arms.

"Are you giving Nora a hard time?" Derek asked, and Marti vigorously shook her head. "It sure looked like you were. Why don't you let her help you get dressed so we can go to dinner?"

"Okay, Smerek!" Marti smiled and as soon as he put her down she ran over to my mom.

"Thank you." Nora sighed in exasperation. She took Marti by the hand and made her way to the room to change her.

"It's unbelievable." I said quietly to myself. That Derek could act so sweet around Marti, and he couldn't manage to be a normal level of considerate to anyone else.

After my Mom, George and Marti had found all article of clothing needed and were dressed and ready to go, we all headed out. We had seen a nice looking restaurant on the way into town and we were heading back there for dinner. We piled into the car and after a short argument over the seating arrangement, we were on our way. I had avoided sitting directly next to Derek, which was the first semi-good thing to happen so far that day. It only took a few minutes before we arrived at the restaurant.

The dinner started as many of our dinners back home started. We crowded around a long table when if opened up. Ordering was a circus, as everyone began to ask questions and state their orders at once. It was hectic as usual when it came to the MacDonald and Venturi mix. It was nearly embarrassing to go out in public. But my real problem came after dinner was served. We were all starting to eat when Derek spoke up.

"So I was thinking about these 'Rules' you've set up for us." Derek began.

"Don't think you can talk us out of them." George responded immediately. "We aren't going to repeal them anytime soon."

"No, no, no." Derek shook his head, "I was more thinking about adding to them."

"More rules? That's a surprise." My mom chuckled as she continued to eat.

"Well, I was thinking more specifically about the rule where we have to be with someone at all times." Derek replied. "I figured I'd spend a lot of time with Edwin or Marti, but then I thought that he was going to want to spend time with Lizzie and we're probably not going to want to do the same things…so, I was wondering if…"

The only thing I could think right then was a small phrase that beat like a rhythm in my head _"Please don't say what I think you're going to say. Please, please, don't say what I think you're going to say."_

"…Casey and I could spend our time together. I thought it would be good for us to get to know each other better." Derek spoke in the most innocent tone I had ever heard on his voice. It must have been difficult for him to manage that for as long as he kept it up.

"Hmm." George murmured, as he swallowed down what Derek had just suggested. He must have seen something sketchy in his son's behavior.

My mom on the other hand took to the idea right away. "I think that's a great idea, Derek."

"Mom…" I started to complain.

"Casey, you and Derek need to learn to get along. What better way than by actually spending some time alone together." My mom replied in a tone that said that no argument would be considered at all. I could argue to my last breath and she wouldn't take notice.

I grumbled, slumping in my seat. I didn't need to look up at Derek across from me at the table to know that he had a victorious look in his eyes. He had said he would make sure I was stuck with him. And it had worked, but I guess what Derek wants, Derek gets. I sighed again and slowly finished eating my food. What had started as a vacation with great potential, had taken a sudden turn in the opposite direction. What fun.


	3. Just Don't Embarrass Me

**A/N: **Okay, here's chapter three of Cadillac Hotel. It's kind of short but it's more setting up for the next chapter than anything else. I have a couple chapters for Careful What You Wish For ready to type so those will probably be the next things up, if not some of the 30 Oneshot Challenge entries. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! R&R! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **Do you think if I owned Life With Derek, I would be sitting at my computer right now typing this up? No, my assistant would be doing my typing for me. And I wouldn't be on would I? Lol. Oh but I can dream.

**Chapter Three**

"**Just Don't Embarrass Me"**

The next morning began with a family breakfast at a small bagel shop a short way down the road from our hotel. After everyone was finished we headed back to the hotel and were able to go our won ways from there. I followed Lizzie and Edwin into the suite with Derek on my tail.

"We're going to the beach." Derek announced, "Be ready in ten."

I fumed, "You can't tell me what to do!"

"But Nora and my Dad can,, don't make me bring them into this." Derek responded.

"Fine." I groaned heading for the bedroom to change.

"And put a smile on." Derek called after me. My response: slamming the door behind me. Hopefully that gave him an idea of how I felt about the whole situation.

I emerged from the bedroom a few minutes later wearing the swimsuit I had purchased specifically for this vacation and a long zip-up sweat jacket that went down to below my waist. Lizzie and Edwin were hanging out on the couch, the small television set sounding softly in the background. Derek was no where to be found out there, but the closed bathroom door said he was probably primping—I don't think I need to say the thing about his hair again. I settled into a chair, pulling my small beach bag into my lap. I just loved how Derek had dictated to me to be ready in ten minutes and here I was ready in nine and he was still locked into the bathroom.

After five minutes and still no Derek, I was considerably annoyed and took things into my own hands. I stood up, left my bag in the chair, and walked over to the bathroom door. I lifted my hand and knocked on the door swiftly.

"Derek, hurry up." I called through the door. "I'm not very happy with you taking so long when _I_ was given a time limit." When no answer came, I banged on the door as hard as I could, "Der-_ek!_"

I slammed my fist one more time on the door and growled slightly. To my surprised the door flew open and Derek stepped out. He wore that same smirk on his face that he always does. I was not going to have fun today, I just knew it.

"Calm down, Casey." Derek replied. Then in a lower voice, "Don't need to get your panties in a bunch."

"Humph." I scowled, "Are we going or what?"

"Going." Derek responded, moving past me.

"Oh and Derek," I called after him.

"What Casey?" Derek stopped and turned back to me.

"If you want me to cover for you, you will never refer to my 'panties' in any way, shape or form again." I said then walked past him. I picked up my bag and headed for the door. "I'll see you later Lizzie, Edwin."

Derek followed me out a moment later. "Okay, we're heading down that way," he pointed toward a pier a distance down the beach. "Nora and my Dad and Marti are setting up by the swing set, so I figure that'll be far enough away that we won't be seen."

"You mean you won't be seen. _I_ will not be doing anything against the rules." I corrected him. "I don't know why you have to drag me into this anyway. I thought you could care less about following any rules."

"Logic, my dear Casey." Derek responded as we started down the beach, "Tsk, tsk, I thought you were smart enough to understand. You have to have strategy when it comes to breaking the rules. If I were to just date freely, I would get caught—especially if I was doing it not in the company of another member of the family—and then I would be stuck following my Dad and Nora around everywhere."

"And we can't have that now can we." I stated sarcastically.

I followed Derek until he found a place he deemed suitable. We were surrounded on all sides by girls partaking in various beach time activities—sunbathing, tentatively testing the water, playing Frisbee (who does that anymore?) As Derek took an appreciative glance around him, I set up my towel in the sand. I figured as long as Derek was forcing me to spend time on the beach I might as well get some color in the process. I stripped off my jacket and spread out my towel, pulling my sunglasses down over my eyes.

"This is going to be fun." Derek spoke suddenly. I opened one eye to observe him. He had that smirk on again and I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes. "You should pay attention Casey, you might just learn something."

"Well go on Oh-Great-One." I scoffed sarcastically. "Show me how its done."

"I will." Derek replied, "Just don't embarrass me."


	4. The Master At Work

Chapter Four

**A/N:** Here's the latest chapter of Cadillac Hotel. I don't have much to say, so enjoy. R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD. 

**Chapter Four**

**The Master At Work**

I had already turned over to let my back get a little sun before Derek made any move on any of the numerous girls populating the beach. I was beginning to think he was just going to sit in the sand next to me without doing anything. While I had not intention to learn any of Derek's "techniques", the whole trip out here was beginning to feel pointless. At least watching Derek attempt to pick up girls would be amusing. Maybe he would get shot down, that would really make my day.

"Hey, Oh-wise-one." I called to him, tilting my head so he was in my line of sight.

"Yes, Space Case?" Derek smirked, quirking an eyebrow. 

I lifted my sunglasses as I observed him, "I am in awe, truly, at your skills at lazing around but I'm not seeing any of this infamous Derek Venturi charm people go on about. I'm starting to think it doesn't exist."

"I was just waiting for the right moment." Derek gave a short pause as the Frisbee two girls had been throwing back and forth skidded to stop in the sand in front of him. He looked up at Casey, smirking, "And it just presented itself."

Derek picked up the Frisbee and stood. One of the girls was running over to collect the Frisbee. I rolled my eyes at the busty blonde in the microscopic bikini sidled up to Derek. I pushed my sunglasses back up my nose and settled back into my towel.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl pouted dramatically, "I just can't seem to get the hang of this thing."

"It's no problem." Derek responded smoothly. "I'm Derek."

"Felicity." The girl offered.

"Felicity." Derek repeated, getting a feel for her name on his tongue. "Now that is one pretty name."

Felicity giggled, having the nerve to blush at such a juvenile pick-up line. I scoffed and rolled my eyes behind my sunglasses. Marti could deliver a better line than that.

"Mind if I join you?" Derek said next, holding up the Frisbee.

Felicity glanced down at me, a look of discontent on her face, "I don't think your girlfriend would like that very much."

I nearly choked on my own tongue in my speed to deny, but Derek beat me to the punch, "She's not my girlfriend," He laughed, "She's my sister."

"_Step_-sister." I corrected. 

Felicity had perked up at the revelation, "Sure you can come play with us."

The innuendo that was dripping on that single sentence made me want to gag. Unsurprisingly it had a completely different reaction, "Great." Derek let Felicity pull ahead and turned to me, "Charming enough for you?"

"Sickeningly so." I muttered sarcastically.

"I'll see you in a bit Case. Don't go anywhere."

"I'll be waiting." I sing songed and turned my head away from him.

Ten minutes later when I sat up to turn over, I glanced over to see if Derek had made any progress. He was laying on thick. He was wrapped around Felicity under the pretense that he was teaching her how to properly throw a Frisbee. It was pathetic that he had to resort to such tactics, but seeing as it was Derek, intelligent conversation was out of the question. And Felicity was responsive, so good for him. The longer he was with her, the less time I had to deal with him.

Some time later I was alerted to Derek returning by his shadow falling over me. Felicity as by his side writing something onto the Frisbee with a permanent marker. Her friend was no where to be seen. Felicity finished and capped her pen, handing the Frisbee to Derek with a smile.

"That's so you can give me a call." Felicity replied, "Though I was hoping you could take me out to dinner tonight." So forward.

"I'd love to." Derek said, his voice drenched in excitement, then his tone changed to one of regret, "But." It was amazing how he could use that conjunction as a stand alone sentence. He sighed, "Our parents have this rule for our vacation that we always have to be in the company of another family member at all times…So, my sister would have to come with us."

"_Step_-sister." I muttered.

Felicity pouted for a moment, then brightened as if the light bulb had gone on in her head. There's a first for every thing isn't there? "I just had the greatest idea."

"What is it?" Derek feigned interest, as if he was hanging on her every word.

"I could set her up with my brother, I'm sure she would like him." Felicity responded, "We could double."

Derek smirked, "That sounds wonderful. Doesn't it Casey?"

I'd stayed silent, hoping my glare would burn a hole into the back of his head. With a toss of her hair and a blown kiss, Felicity bounced away—and I don't exaggerate, she actually bounced. Once she was out of sight, Derek gave a dramatic bow before me.

"Thank you. Thank you. I'm here all week." Derek said. Then he stood up straight, holding the Frisbee so I could see what was written on it. _Felicity, 555-3619_. "That Casey, is how it is done. I am the master, plain and simple."

I shook my head as I gathered my stuff. We silently headed back up the beach to our room. When we walked in we found Edwin and Lizzie right where we left them.

"How did it go?" Edwin asked.

"Here, catch." Derek tossed Edwin the Frisbee.

Edwin snatched it out of the air, "Felicity, nice work."

I slammed my bad down on the kitchen island, "You really shouldn't encourage him."

Derek ignored me, "We have a date tonight. Doubling with her brother and Casey."

"I'm not going!" I exclaimed, "I've never met this guy and if _Felicity_ sets any precedent for what her family is like, I'd rather not have that change."

"Oh stop complaining." Derek turned on me. "I'm sure he's delightful."

I shook my head, and crossed my arms over my chest. There was no way I was going to go through with this, "I'm not going." 


	5. Tie Game

Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**Tie Game**

I cannot believe he talked me into this. I mean it's one thing to rope me into following him around for the entire vacation, now this? It would be just my luck that this guy will be some kind of lunatic or incredibly gross. Sometimes I really, _really_ loathe Derek. Though I suppose it's not entirely his fault that I'm in this situation—if my mom and George could just see through the little games Derek plays, I wouldn't be stuck as his 'buddy.'

I wouldn't be heading down the street to a restaurant I had never heard of, to meet a guy I had never seen or met before. I didn't even know his name. I had every reason to complain, plus it irritated Derek to no end and that made me feel a little better about what was happening.

"I hope you know I am doing this completely against my will, and if my mom hadn't made me spend this vacation with you I would _so_ be gone." I replied angrily, my arms crossed against my chest more out of self consciousness than anger. Derek had made me change three times to look "appropriate" so not to embarrass him. I was fuming by the time we left, but my ranting had cooled me off some.

"Will you stop complaining?!" Derek exclaimed, coming to a sudden halt a couple feet away from the restaurant's entrance, "The way I see it, I'm doing you a favor. I got both of us a date."

He promptly started for the door of the restaurant. I quickly followed him inside, "Doing me a favor! This guy could be…" I paused as we caught sight of Felicity and her brother already sitting at a table. "…absolutely gorgeous."

Derek frowned at me slightly before pulling me further into the restaurant. He released me only a short distance from the table. Felicity and her brother both stood to greet us. Felicity was smiling a wide, toothy smile and if I wasn't so preoccupied drooling over her brother, I probably would have made some snide comment. But I was, so I didn't.

"This is my brother Jacob. Jacob, this is Derek and his sister…" Felicity trailed off to let one of us jump in.

"Casey." I added, smiling at Jacob.

He smiled back, "Nice to meet you."

The four of us sat down and I picked up a menu. A waitress came by and took our drink orders while we took another minute or so to decide on an entrée. Suddenly I wasn't so irritated at Derek for getting me into this, and I had forgotten all about The Rules. I was taking my time deciding on what to order, because if I wasn't browsing the menu I would feel obligated to make small talk with my "date." And I _knew_ a guy like Jacob was not going to like me.

The waitress returned to take our order and I reluctantly placed mine. We handed in our menus. Once the waitress walked away our table fell into silence for the longest minute of my life. Then Felicity began jabbering on about something to Derek. I tried to tune her out as I concentrated on thinking of something to say to Jacob.

But he beat me to it, "So, Casey…" Jacob began and my head snapped up to look at him. He smiled, "How are you enjoying the beach?"

"It's…it's nice. We've only been here for the one day, so my experience is limited. But so far it's been fun." I answered, feeling a little more comfortable. "How about you?"

Jacob nodded, "Been down there every day we've been here."

"Really? I didn't see you there today."

"Right, _almost_ everyday." Jacob corrected, laughing lightly. "My little sister wanted to go to the arcade. And playing Frisbee with my sister and her best friend, who has a somewhat obsessive crush on me, didn't seem all that appealing. So I spent a good half a day in an arcade trying to win enough tickets for a Super Dolly Dream House."

I smiled, that was adorable. "Did you get it?"

"No." Jacob shook his head, "but she did get a bucket full of bouncy balls and some stickers."

"I have a younger sister too, and then there's Derek little brother and sister. We have a pretty full house." I said.

"It's just Felicity, Amanda and me, but we have a bunch of cousins that are always around. Having a big family can be fun."

"Or complete chaos." I added.

Jacob laughed, "True."

Up until our food arrived it was as if Derek and Felicity weren't even there. It wasn't until our plates were set and before us that I noticed that Derek kept shooting Jacob and me these odd glares between talking to Felicity and taking bites. I ignored him as I ate my own dinner. Jacob and I were hitting it off and I wasn't going to let Derek disrupt that.

We continued to talk through dinner and dessert—because Jacob insisted I try the New York cheesecake. Derek and Felicity both reluctantly ordered dessert as well. Neither seemed all that thrilled that Jacob and I were getting along so well. I figure that's their own problem. They shouldn't have set us up if they didn't want to risk us actually liking each other.

Once we were done eating and the tab had been paid, we all stood and prepared to leave the restaurant. We were out the door and walking down the sidewalk when Jacob asked for me to take a walk down to beach with him. I smiled and was about to accept when Derek cut me off.

"I think we should really be getting back." Derek shook his head. "Our parents get kind of antsy when we stay out too late."

"Oh come on Derek!" Felicity pouted, clutching his arm. "Just a short walk, it's so nice out! So romantic! Please Derek!"

"Yeah, please Derek." I mimicked, putting on my best Felicity-inspired pout.

Derek scowled, but he conceded, "Fine, but just a short walk, but then we need to get back."

We headed out to the beach, I, gloating over how angry Derek was. It felt like victory. Jacob and I continued to talk as we traveled to the beach. Once we reached the sand, we went a short way before Jacob and I settled to sit down just out of the waves' reach. Derek and Felicity were going to keep walking. As they passed us Derek turned back and behind Felicity's back gestured at me that I had ten minutes. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Jacob.

"We're really not supposed to be 'dating' while we're here." I said, "But Derek has no problem breaking the rules."

"And you?" Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Usually I wouldn't risk it." I answered, and when Jacob frowned I added, "But I'll make an exception."

Jacob smiled, "I feel honored."

"You should." I laughed and nudged him playfully with my shoulder. "So Felicity seems nice…"

Jacob snorted, "Yeah, sure. She's my sister and I love her, but she probably has a good bid for the most annoying person in the world."

"Just Derek's type!" I exclaimed, laughing.

"He seems pretty cool."

"You don't have to live with him!"

"True." Jacob chuckled, "As much fun as this has been, and would love for the night to continue your brother looks as if he's going to have an aneurysm if you guys don't head out."

I shook my head, as I pushed myself off the sand to stand, "I don't know what's gotten into him tonight. I'm sorry."

"It's no problem." Jacob responded.

By then, Derek and Felicity had rejoined us. Felicity put on that bright smile again, "Well this has been just great." To Derek, "I'm glad Jacob and your sister hit it off."

"Step-sister." Derek said through gritted teeth. "Say goodbye Casey, I'll meet you up at the sidewalk."

"Yes sir," I rolled my eyes, and took Jacob's arm as we headed toward the sidewalk. I kept my eyes trained forward—I had no intention of looking on how those two were saying goodbye. Once we were at the sidewalk I turned to Jacob, "I had a lot of fun."

"Me too." Jacob agreed. We stood in an awkward silence for a beat, before Jacob said, "There's this concert on the beach tomorrow night. I don't know the band or anything, but I bet it would be fun. Would you…would you like to go with me?"

I smiled, "I'd love to."

"Great." Jacob responded.

"Okay, time to go." Derek's voice washed over us. "Come on Casey."

"Bye Casey."

"Bye Jacob." I said as Derek began to lead me away.

We walked the rest of the way back to our hotel in silence. Derek opened the door for us and we went in. Derek headed straight for the kitchen. How typical. I sat down on the couch, stretched and closed my eyes. I was content with how the night had gone. The sound of the refrigerator slamming closed caused me to snap open my eyes.

"We're going to a concert tomorrow night." Derek said.

I smirked, "I know, Jacob invited me to go with him."

Derek scowled, "Look Felicity is the perfect opportunity for me. She's only going to be here two more days, then I'm free to go after other girls. You're not going to screw that up by messing around with her brother."

"What are you going to do about it?" I countered.

"Maybe I'll talk Felicity out of the concert," Derek responded.

"Well, I'll be at the concert." I replied. "Try explaining that to George and my Mom."

"Casey—"

"You're the one that got them to buddy us up, but that doesn't mean you get to decide where we go all the time. Just that we both have to be in the same place at the same time." I shrugged. "I'm going to the concert with Jacob. You want to keep up this whole charade you've got going on, so, I'm gonna bet you will be there too."

I promptly stood and went into my room without another word. I smiled as I closed the door behind me. Score one Casey.


	6. Don't Stop The Music

Chapter Six

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter of Cadillac Hotel. I have one other written and I'm going to type it up soon. I've know I've been like MIA for a super long time, but I'm working on a come back. I'm trying my best to finish all my in progress, this one included. It doesn't help that I keep starting new chapter stories left and right. Anyway, I've been super busy lately with all my senior activities and grad practices and whatnot, but as of last Thursday I have officially graduated!! And now am finished with high school! So it's summer now, and I'm going to be writing more. So hopefully my updates don't come too far and in between. Maybe I'll actually be able to finish this story in the near future? Look out for the next chapter of this, and also some new drabble-y ficlets and stories and such that should be coming up. Enjoy this chapter. R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD. I'm not very original when it comes to this disclaimer things. I tried to be once, but then I ran out of clever ideas. I've kind of given up. Much like I gave up trying to earn the rights to Life With Derek…

**Chapter Six**

**Don't Stop The Music**

I was so excited about that night that I had a smile on my face all afternoon. The fact that Derek had been grumbling all afternoon, only made that smile wider. It felt good to have triumphed over Derek for once in my life. Sure, eventually, he will probably find a way to get back at me, but in the meantime I was going to enjoy myself.

I took my time picking out an outfit for the concert. I wanted to look my best for when I saw Jacob again. Thankfully, Derek didn't provide any input this time, not that I would have given it any thought anyway. Once I was dressed, I began to do my hair and makeup.

Lizzie sat on her bed watching me as I meticulously applied concealer, eye shadow and liner, blush and lip gloss. She had her head tilted to the side, studying me. I could see her reflection in the mirror I was using. It kind of creeped me out that she was staring at me so intently that she had only blinked like three times in five minutes.

"Um, Liz." I began, "Is there a reason you're staring at me? Cause you're kinda freaking me out."

Lizzie shrugged. She remained silent for awhile before she spoke, "I guess Felicity's brother turned out to be an okay guy."

"Jacob?" I tried to sound nonchalant, which was hard when my voice raised a few decibels at the second syllable of his name. "He was pretty cool, nothing like I expected considering the example I had to compare against."

"So are you dressing up for him or to get back at Derek?" Lizzie asked, her head tilted again.

I frowned, "Does it matter?"

Lizzie shrugged again, "I don't know. It's just that yesterday you were really angry and now you won't stop smiling."

"I don't think that's a bad thing." I responded, picking up a brush to start my hair. "Actually, I think that's a really good thing."

"Of course." Lizzie replied, hopping down off her bed. "Have fun tonight."

Then she disappeared out of our room. I frowned, trying to think of what would make her behave so strangely. Whatever it was, I would bet Edwin was involved and I was not going to be too fond of the results. I shook it off and returned to getting ready. I didn't have time to dwell on my kid sister's unusual behavior. Not when I had a date with a very cute guy. Not when I knew every second of it was going to be excruciating for Derek. It was going to be a good night, I just knew it.

When I emerged from my room, ready to go, Derek was waiting on the couch. When he saw me, he stood without a word and headed out the door. I rolled my eyes as I gathered my things and followed him out.

I walked quickly to catch up with Derek, "So, what, you're not talking to me now?"

No answer.

"Come on Derek, it isn't like this is so terrible. It's a concert for God's sake, we probably won't even have to see each other all night."

No answer.

The thing about Derek and my relationship is that I can take the arguments—I don't like them but I can handle them. Silence, I can't. I hate it when he won't talk to me. It makes me feel terrible.

"That's not fair Derek. I'm letting you go on your date. There's no reason why I shouldn't be able to have a fun night with Jacob." I spoke clearly, trying anything to get him to respond. "Fine. You don't want to talk to me, don't talk to me. But you're being ridiculous."

The rest of the way to where we were meeting Felicity and Jacob we were silent. He didn't talk to me and I didn't talk to him. I still felt bad though. It was a rare thing for Derek to be so angry at me that he wouldn't even talk to me. I pushed it aside though as I caught sight of Jacob waiting. A smile creeped up on my lips.

"Hey Jacob." I greeted him.

"Casey." He reciprocated, falling into step beside me. "You excited for tonight?"

"I'm really excited." I nodded. All thoughts about Derek were displaced. "How about you?"

Jacob smiled, "I'm excited to spend it with you."

I blushed and looked a ways as we began to walk down to where the concert was to be held. I could hear Felicity talking Derek's ear off behind us, but I didn't even attempt to listen in. I couldn't care less about how Derek's night went now that my wonderful night with Jacob was beginning. When we arrived at the stage, the band was starting to set up and a small crowd had begun to gather. We migrated up toward the front to wait for them to start.

"So do we know anything about this band?" I asked.

"I got some info from the guy at the front desk at our hotel." Jacob nodded, "It's a local band called 'Painted Heaven', eh, kind of cheesy. They do mostly covers, only a little original stuff. They get to play out here, because it draws the tourists and brings business to all the stores and restaurants around here."

"Sounds like a good time." I laughed lightly.

"I would have to agree." Jacob nodded, laughing with me.

Since we arrived at the stage, I hadn't seen Derek or Felicity. Once the band started I had no reason to look for them. I was having too much fun, dancing and singing along to all the familiar songs. We were being silly, Jacob and I, but I was having the best time.

_"We get it on most every night. When the moon is big and bright. It's a supernatural delight. Everybody's dancin' in the moonlight."_

Jacob and I were dancing to the upbeat song. I laughed as he spun me out and then twirled me back into his arms. We swayed in time to the music.

_"Everybody here is out of sight. They don't bark and they don't bite. They keep things loose, they keep it tight. Everybody's dancin' in the moonlight…_

_"Dancin' in the moonlight, everybody's feeling warm and bright. It's such a fine and natural sight. Everybody's dancin' in the moonlight."_

As the song wound down to the end, we stopped moving, out of breath. I was leaning half against his chest trying to catch my breath when Felicity and Derek appeared beside us. I stared at them oddly at first. I hadn't thought about either of them for a good hour. It was almost like they had never been there. Well, that was ruined now.

Felicity was smiling widely, "You guys having fun?"

"Yeah," I nodded, putting on a bright smile. "Lots."

"You enjoying yourself, Derek?" Jacob asked politely.

Derek didn't respond, but he scowled sourly. His eyes flicked toward me for a brief second. Then he and Felicity began to walk away. Jacob turned to me frowning.

"What's up with him?"

"He's just mad at me." I replied.

A short distance away, Derek had overheard this. He turned back toward me, "I'm not mad at you!"

Derek then let out a frustrated growl and flipped around. He grabbed Felicity's arm and pulled her away, disappearing into the crowd. I stood there with my eyes wide, trying to get over the shock at his outburst. The one thought that occurred to me was, if he wasn't mad at me, then what was wrong?

"Hey, are you okay?" Jacob questioned, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him, forcing myself to smile, "Yeah, I'm good. It's like that all the time. I'm used to it."

"That's good, cause we have a whole lot of night left." Jacob said.

We spent another hour, messing around and singing along. Then a slower song came on. I thought it might be awkward, but Jacob took me right into his arms. We swayed slowly, as the song began.

_"Oh, kiss me. Beneath the milky twilight. Lead me, out on the moonlit floor. Lift your open hands, strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, silver moon sparkling. So kiss me."_

I looked up at Jacob and his eyes locked with mine. I don't know what came over me, but I was leaning up as he leaned down to meet me. He kissed me lightly at first, but then deepened it as I responded. It wasn't until we pulled apart that I noticed that Derek had rejoined us sans Felicity. He stood not far away from us, glaring. I was about to say something when he stalked over to us.

"It's time to go home." Derek said, staring angrily at Jacob as he spoke to me.

"What Derek?" I scowled, "The concert isn't even over."

"Your sister went back to your hotel." Derek told Jacob, and then hissed in my ear, "We're leaving."

His tone stopped all arguments in my throat. I sent Jacob an apologetic look before letting Derek lead me away. It wasn't until we were back into our hotel room that I collected myself to say something to Derek.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded at Derek's back.

He turned to face me, "What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with _you_?"

"Me?" I scoffed, "So, what? I kissed Jacob. You probably did way more with Felicity. I don't even want to imagine."

"Shut up. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"And you do?" I countered, tears springing to my eyes. "You have no reason to be angry at me. You're not some jealous boyfriend, you're my brother!"

"_Step_-brother." Derek snapped. "You want to know why I'm angry? Because that's not you. Kissing some guy, you've known for two days, that's not you Casey."

"No, that's _you_!" I replied angrily.

Derek recoiled. He swallowed, and said, "Fine, fine. I get it. You don't like me, _yet_, the way you acted tonight…_so _like me."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm nothing like you, thank you very much."

Derek laughed, his voice laced with sarcasm, "Really? But we have so much in common."

He flipped around and was going to go into his room. It was then that we noticed Lizzie and Edwin standing in their doorways. I wiped at my eyes and shook my head. I couldn't take this. I pushed past Derek, who had stopped in his tracks when he saw them, and went into my room. I don't know what Derek thought, but I was not in on his little buddy-system anymore.


	7. Cruel And Unusual Punishment

Chapter Seven

**A/N: **Here's chapter seven. I know it's short and not very good, but I really just wanted to get this out and start on later chapters. So, enjoy! R&R! Thanks! -Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.

**Chapter Seven**

**Cruel and Unusual Punishment**

"Mom, please!"

"The answer is no, Casey."

"Please, I'm begging you. You don't understand." I whined.

"Casey, if you ever want to get along with Derek, you're going to have to learn to be around him all the time. This is the perfect opportunity to do so." My mom shook her head.

I scowled deeply, "This is cruel and unusual punishment!"

My mom just shrugged, "It's unfortunate that you feel that way."

"Mom, I just…I just can't take anymore of him! The things he does infuriate me to no end." I exclaimed.

My mom turned around to face me. "Okay, I'll bite. What did he do? Because there were no complaints the last two days."

My mouth snapped shut. I couldn't say anything about what Derek had really done. That would only get us _both_ in trouble. "Nothing he hasn't done before." I finally answered. "But it's pure torture. And you and George only encourage him by doing this."

"This? What is _this_?" My mom asked.

I rolled my eyes, "You really don't see it when he completely plays you two for fools?"

My mom sighed, "Casey, we're not changing our minds. You're going to have to deal with it."

I let out a frustrated growl as I headed back to my hotel room. I didn't understand why my mother couldn't see reason. Derek and I hated each other and it didn't look like that was going to change anytime in the near future. We were always fighting or angry with each other or trying to ignore the other's existence. On the rare occasion that we could be civil to each other or, dare I say it, _nice_, it was always momentary and usually dissolved right back into one of our trivial fights. It would take a miracle to change that.

I stalked into the room and slammed the door behind me. A chuckle filled my ears and I turned abruptly toward the couch. Derek was lounging lazily, a wide smile on his face. I scowled, and turned away. I headed toward my room, hoping for some privacy, but alas, Derek decided to follow.

"I take it Nora didn't bite. She didn't release you from your _sisterly _duty, did she?" Derek taunted.

"I am not your sister, nor would I ever wish to be so. This is no sisterly duty, of that I am sure." I scoffed, flipping around to face him. "And the answer is no, my mother did not change her mind."

"I told you she wouldn't." Derek laughed.

"Shut up Derek." I narrowed my eyes.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Hey, it's not my fault I was blessed with the gift of persuasion."

"I'd hardly call it persuasion." I shook my head. "You're a liar, a cheat, and a manipulator."

"Harsh, Casey." Derek took a step back with his hands up in surrender. Then he laughed at his own gimmick and continued, "You might as well get used to it. We're going to be spending a lot of time together in the next week and a half."

I growled, "Is it funny to you? Hmm? Do you enjoy torturing me like this?"

Derek seemed to fight back a smile, "Actually…"

"Don't answer that." I warned, "You have no reason to treat me like this."

"You think I have no reason?"

"I have done nothing to you." I said simply, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Nothing? _Nothing_?" Derek questioned incredulously.

"Yes, nothing." I nodded firmly.

Derek blew out a breath, "Really? Unbelievable."

"Derek, I have done _nothing_ to you. Whatever it is that you have marked against me, it's in your head. "I spoke slowly to make sure he got it. "You, on the other hand, I can't even count how many things you've done to me."

"This is ridiculous." Derek threw up his hands and headed back to the couch.

I followed, "Why? Is it so hard to believe that not everyone worships you? That not everyone _loves _you? That someone might actually hate you just a little? Huh? Do you think it's impossible that someone might not be able to stand being in your company?

"Okay, Casey. I think that's enough," Derek responded.

"Just answer the question. Do you think that?"

Derek rolled, his eyes, "Yes, I do, Casey."

"Then why did Felicity go back to her hotel half way through the concert?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have to answer that." Derek deflected. "You know what? You just need to deal with it. You're stuck with me. You can't do anything to change it. So stop being a baby about it already."

"You are such a jerk sometimes."

"Original, Case, real original." Derek smirked. He stood up and walked past me. As he did, he patted me on the head, "Stop complaining, kay?"

I let out a frustrated scream as Derek closed his door behind him. I hadn't been exaggerating when I said it was cruel and unusual punishment. In fact, it might even be worse.


	8. For The Best Or For The Worst?

Chapter Eight

**A/N: **Here it the long awaited chapter eight, and I think I have up to eleven done. And there are only going to be thirteen chaps in all. So here it is. It's not great but it's like a filler chapter. Casey doesn't handle confusion well, but there is only more confusion for Casey in the next couple chaps. The end is in sight! Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.

**Chapter Eight**

**For The Best Or For The Worst?**

I had decided to actively ignore Derek. While he was off flirting with random girls, I was getting some sun some distance away. He was still in sight so no rules were technically broken. Though it was hard to say I was with another family member when I was pretending to believe that said family member did not exist. Either way, I had put my sunglasses on and my headphones covered my ears. I had no reason to acknowledge Derek at all. We could get along fine without looking at each other, speaking to each other, or paying attention to each other. Doing so didn't bother me at all.

I was enjoying the sun and Derek was off enjoying his lifestyle of preying on the female population of the world, when my phone rang. At first I thought it was my mom or George calling to demand we join them for dinner or some other form of "family bonding," but when I fished my phone out of my bag Jacob's name flashed before my eyes. I smiled despite myself. I knew Jacob was already home and far, far away from me. However, the fact that he was still thinking about me, even after the stunt Derek pulled, made me feel good.

I pulled my headphones out of my ears and put my phone up, "Jacob, hi!"

"Hey Casey," Jacob responded.

"What's up?" I asked, sitting up as I spoke.

"Not much. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Make sure you're okay after what happened with your br—with Derek," Jacob explained.

"I'm fine," I said simply. "About that…I'm really sorry. I don't know what got into him. He's not usually like that. I mean he can be a jerk, but he usually doesn't go that far."

"It's okay Casey. I understand what it's like with _siblings,_" Jacob faltered over the last word.

I frowned, "Yeah, it's rough when you're so close in age. You're either the best of friends or complete enemies."

"It's like that with me and Felicity," Jacob coughed lightly, "Well a little _different_, but similar."

"I just wish I had been able to spend the rest of that night with you," I sighed, "We were having such a great time, and it got cut short."

"You know Casey, it's fine. We had our fun," Jacob's voice had changed, "We knew I was leaving the next day. It was fun while it lasted. It's probably for the best."

"I guess…" I trailed off.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I've really got to go. We can talk again some other time," Jacob cut me off.

I blew out a breath, "Okay, call me anytime."

'"Bye Casey."

I hung up the phone with a frown on my face. I had no idea what had just happened. Something had happened obviously, between the last time I had seen him and that phone call. And it wasn't what Derek had done. It was something different—something I wasn't in on, because what it had sounded like was Jacob had tried to get me off the phone as quickly as possible. There was something he didn't want to tell me. That was very clear to me.

What that thing was that he didn't want to tell me, well, that wasn't so clear.

"Why the long face, Casey?" Derek chuckled to himself as he dropped down in the sand next to me. I said nothing, I just glared at him. "Still angry at me, I see. Nothing new there. Who called?"

I rolled my eyes and tossed my phone back into my bag with a little more force than I intended. I started to pick up my headphones so I could untangle them and put them back on. That way I could drown out Derek's annoying questions.

"Whoa, there," Derek replied. "From your reaction I see it much not have been good news. It probably wasn't Nora or my Dad, because you would have said something already. Or not since you don't' seem to be talking to me…though I doubt you would get us both in trouble because you're trying to be stubborn. Let's see, who could it be? It wasn't Emily, because she already called you earlier. Oh, I know. Was it Lover Boy? Hmm?" I narrowed my eyes, and Derek clapped his hands, smirking. "It was, wasn't it? Oh this is too good. What did he say? Come on Case, tell me."

I stood abruptly, picked up my towel and bag, and started back toward the hotel, "You're an ass!"

Derek quickly stood and followed after me, as he caught up he continued to aggravate me, "Okay, I'm confused. Was that what Jacob said or are you talking to me again?"

"That was from me," I responded angrily, "Because I don't know what you did but you've completely freaked Jacob out. I have a feeling it had something to do with his sister. You know it didn't mean anything…what I was doing with Jacob. It didn't matter. It was just supposed to be fun, because I knew he was going home and I wouldn't see him ever again. But thanks to _you_, I have to worry about how his last impression of me was that my brother is a complete psychopath!"

"_Step_-brother!" Derek exclaimed, "Why can't anyone get that straight?"

"Does it make a difference?" I questioned, exasperated.

"It makes a big difference!" Derek said firmly.

I scoffed, "Yeah, that the mental disorder doesn't run in my family—only _yours_!"

"Ouch," Derek shook his head, "You sure do know how to make them hurt."

"Don't patronize me," I snapped.

"I'm not," Derek responded, and then frowned, "I don't even know what that means. Look, if you're so mad at me, then just go back to ignoring me. That will make the rest of this trip more enjoyable for me—because there's no reason why both of us should be miserable during this vacation."

Derek passed me up and walked considerably faster than me to put some space between us. I slowed down and let the gap grow some more. I was confused and angry and _confused_ which made me even angrier. This was really turning into one _great_ vacation. Jacob had said what happened was for the best, but it only seemed to make things worse.


	9. You're My What?

Chapter Nine

**A/N: **Here's chapter nine. I actually enjoyed writing the second half of it. I started it and I got to my second written page and I thought I was going to get blocked and not even make it to 1000 words. But then at 3:30 in the morning I suddenly got a spark of inspiration and I cranked out 4 consecutive pages in like 15 minutes. And I liked how it turned out. I'm sorry for the long wait, but only four chapters left. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.

**Chapter Nine**

**You're My…What?**

It had been a couple days. I hadn't heard from Jacob—not that I expected to. So there I was following Derek around aggravated and bored. And I felt l had every right to take it out on him. So I did. We'll see who was miserable by the time the trip ended.

"Hey! Hey, Oh Great One! Yeah you," I called at Derek who was heading back up toward me from the water, where he had been playing around and having water fights with a couple girls. He didn't look like he had asked either of the girls on a "date", but for the last couple days he hadn't. Not since Felicity had hightailed it home and taken Jacob with her.

"What do you want Casey?" Derek groaned.

"Do you plan on actually asking any of these girls out? Or is there some reason why you keep failing to close the deal?" I taunted. I know it was mean, but I couldn't help myself. He got so deep under my skin sometimes, I just wanted him to feel what he made me feel.

Derek scowled, "For your information, Casey, none of these girls really interested me—I'm picky. It's really hard to stand up to the high standards of Derek Venturi."

"Please. What standards?" I scoffed. "You were desperate enough to ask out Felicity, the embodiment of the most annoying kind of nuisance."

"You're hilarious Casey, really." Derek rolled his eyes.

"So are you?" I continued.

"Am I, what?" Derek countered.

It was my turn to roll my eyes, "Going to ask another girl out?"

"I don't know," Derek said nonchalantly, stretching slightly. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

"You haven't lost your touch, have you?" I mock gasped. That one got to him and I did a little cheer for myself on the inside.

He promptly asked the next girl he flirted with to dinner with him. He said he finally found another girl that interested him. I said he only did it to spite me—but that was okay because that meant what I said really got under his skin.

This girl didn't have a brother to set me up with—not that I wanted to go through that again. Rather than try to explain to her why I would be awkwardly tagging along on my step brother's date, I decided to dine alone at the same restaurant they were eating at. I had hoped to be placed at a table at the opposite side of the restaurant, where I could pretend that I wasn't just there because Derek had forced me to, where I could pretend he didn't exist for an hour of my life. No such luck. The waiter led me to a table that wasn't close enough that I could hear the girl giggle, which I could tell she was doing every five second by the exaggerated way she threw her head back and her whole body shook—tsk, tsk, I didn't even know the girl and already I didn't like her, because who needs to try _that_ hard to impress _Derek_? However, my table was close enough that no matter how hard I tried to concentrate on my menu or my salt and pepper shakers or unwrapping my silverware, I could still see them out of the corner of my eye and that made it really hard not to watch them.

Too hard for me to resist. I spent much of the time there watching their date progress—pausing only to order and ask for refills on my soda. The girl was trying really hard, I could tell. She had all the right moves—the hair toss, the light touch on the arm, the giggle at all of his jokes that I mentioned before, and the _demure_ batting of the eyelashes and suggestive smile—but Derek didn't seem to be into it. I figured that meant either I was right and he was only having dinner with this girl to show me up or he really had lost interest in her. I could live with either.

It was entertaining to watch—like dinner theater. The girl was upping her game and Derek was brushing her off. I was halfway through dinner when they ordered dessert. She tried to be cute and feed him some of her cheesecake. He took it politely, but I saw him wince and it looked like he had to stop himself from spitting it out. I bet she ordered the raspberry cheesecake, Derek hated that kind. This was just too good.

And it was about to get better. Earlier that a usual date, Derek paid the bill. I was watching as he tried to get her date to put on her jacket when something blocked my view. I tilted my gaze upward to find that what was obstructing my line of sight was a guy a little older than me. He was standing beside my table, looking down at me with a smile playing across his lips. I looked back down at what I was doing at my table. I was not interested in getting involved with anyone else. The waitress had brought my bill right before the guy appeared and I was in the middle of pulling out my money to pay. I hoped if I ignored him, he would get the hint and go away.

What was I thinking? He's a male, with testosterone. Of course he couldn't take a hint.

"Hey there," he said, "My name is Cole."

"Hi Cole," I responded, my eyes still on my bill. _Go away_, I thought.

"My friends and I have been watching you all night," Cole explained, pointing off to a table not far from mine where there were a few guys sitting all watching us. "We think it's a shame that a girl like you is all alone, so I thought I would come over here and invite you to join us."

"That's really nice of you," I swallowed, "but as you can see, I'm about ready to head out."

"I noticed you didn't have any dessert. Let us treat you to something sweet," Cole offered.

"I'm gonna have to say no," I shook my head, trying to come up with something to get him to leave me alone. "My family is expecting me back."

"Come on, ten minutes. They'll never know the difference," Cole persisted.

"I really can't," I replied, now getting anxious. This guy would not take no for an answer.

"Sure you can," Cole corrected, "Come on, why shouldn't you come have a little fun with us?"

"Look, Cole, you seem like a nice enough guy, but I'm not interested," I said firmly.

Cole scowled, "Excuse me?"

"The girl said she's not interested, so hit the road buddy," Derek's voice answered.

I looked up and he was now standing beside my chair, his arms crossed, and staring Cole down. His battle stance—I had only seen him stand off like that to me. I don't know when he had showed up next to me, but I noticed he had ditched his date—she was no where in sight.

"What are you, her brother or something?" Cole spat.

I was about to answer in the affirmative but Derek cut me off.

"No, I'm not her brother. I'm her boyfriend, so unless you're looking for a fight, you better beat it," Derek snapped.

I was so stunned that those words had left his lips that I couldn't even muster up the strength to contradict him.

"If you're her boyfriend then how come she's having dinner alone?" Cole questioned.

"It doesn't matter. I'm here now, so I suggest you go back to your little friends because she's clearly isn't coming with you."

"Whatever man," Cole turned and walked away.

"Come on Case," Derek grabbed my jacket off the chair next to me and caught hold of my arm to guide me out of the restaurant.

Once we were out on the side walk, I finally came out of my stupor. "You're my…what?" I questioned angrily. "What were you thinking saying that?"

"You're mad at me?" Derek responded, pointing at his chest. "That guy was totally crossing the line between normal and insane pursuit. I just _saved_ you. Who knows what that guy would have resorted to if I hadn't shown up."

"But you could have just said yes when he asked if you were my brother," I shot back.

"I'm not your brother," Derek shrugged.

My eyes widened, "You're not my boyfriend either! And, and I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can, Casey, but that guy was not going to leave you alone and you know it. If I hadn't confronted him, he wouldn't have let up. He was _way_ intense," Derek's voice softened, which surprised me.

"So what? You're looking out for me now?" I responded quietly as I tried to figure out what had led to the change in Derek's demeanor.

"I'm always looking out for you. Tonight, you happened to need me. You usually don't," Derek answered.

"Well, _well_," I cleared my throat, "Thank you, I guess."

Derek shook his head, "It's nothing."

As we headed into our hotel room, I asked, "Hey, what happened to your _date_?"

"Huh? Oh, Miranda? She left right before I took on Psycho-Ward," Derek replied, "God, I thought I would never shake her loose. I wanted to since we ordered our dinner. And she fed me _raspberries_. Can you believe that? Eck, I can still taste them."

I laughed, "That's terrible."

"I've been on worse dates," Derek shook it off, "Goodnight Casey."

"Night Derek."

As he headed into his room and I went into mine, I wondered what happened. That afternoon I had been furious with Derek. Then only hours later, we were having a civilized conversation—one of the rare few we had since we first got thrown together. If it was possible, I felt even more confused than before. I really needed to figure out what was going on. It was driving me crazy.


	10. Enlightenment

Chapter Ten

**A/N: **Here's chapter ten. Casey's about to get some answers. Three chapters left. Two will be the party (mentioned in the chapter after this) and the thirteenth will be an epilogue of sorts. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD.

**Chapter Ten**

**Enlightenment**

The next day, after a family breakfast, we were back at the beach. We had only two more full days of vacation left. My mom and George had already roped us in for dinner after we were done at the beach. Our vacation was winding down, and, so it seemed, was Derek. He had spent much of the afternoon laying out next to me. We didn't speak, didn't interact. He was just there. I thought for a minute he wasn't going to speak to a girl at all that day—but then a small group of girls strolled on over making his effort minimal.

"Hi!" The blonde one said enthusiastically, a little too enthusiastically. I wasn't exaggerating to think that each of her sentences would end in an exclamation point. "You look like you're pretty smart! We're trying to put up this volleyball net! And we're completely lost! Do you think you could help us?"

Derek sat up to give them his attention, "Sure, I could give you a hand, no problem."

"You're a life saver," Another one added. "Thank you so much."

"No problem," Derek repeated. He started to stand up and then he turned to me. "Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

I had to keep my jaw from dropping. When did he start caring about how I was? I couldn't muster up the words to answer. So I just nodded weakly. He nodded and headed off with the girls. I watched, with a frown on my face, as Derek helped the girls put up the net. Things were really off. Derek was never considerate of anyone, especially when it came to me. I was still trying to figure out what was going on when Derek was finished putting up the net. He looked like he was going to walk away, but then the girls put on these pouty, pleading faces and he agreed to play with them. That was all well and good, because it gave me more time to try to sort through all the thoughts that were racing through my head.

After a few rounds of Volleyball, Derek started to head back toward me. We needed to head up to the hotel so we could make it to dinner on time. A couple girls followed after him. He stopped a short distance from where I was sitting. The girls started talking animatedly and I had to strain to make out what they were saying.

"So, we're all staying at my brother's beachfront down the beach, just past the pier. He's having a huge party tomorrow night. We wanted to know if you'd like to come," the blonde from before explained.

"Yeah, sounds like fun. But, uh, do you mind if Casey comes too?" Derek asked.

"Casey?" The second girl frowned.

Derek pointed back at me, "Casey, my stepsister. Our family has a bunch of rules for our vacation and one of them is that we have to be with another family member at all times. So, if she can't go, I can't go."

The girls looked at each other for a moment, and then the blonde answered, "Yeah, okay, sure. My brother said invite anyone, so…"

"Great," Derek nodded. "I really have to go—family dinner. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Bye!" The two girls chorused, waving their fingers at him.

Derek joined me again and we began to pack up. I was quiet as we started up the beach, but a little ways on I had to say something. I glanced back to see if the girls had gone on their way and they had headed back to their Volleyball game. I turned back to Derek as we walked up to our hotel.

"Are you interested in any of those girls?" I asked.

"Not at all," Derek answered. "But tomorrow's our last night and it's a party and we both get to go. So, enjoy yourself and so will I."

He finished what he had to say and pushed open the door to our suite. I was looking for a little clarity with that question, but somehow that did not go as planned. I was even more confused by his casual answer. I needed answers right that moment and I wasn't going to get them from Derek. But there was someone I knew who could answer some of my questions—and I was going to force them out of him.

I went into my room and got into my suitcase to find clothes to change into for dinner. I grabbed my cell phone from my bag and headed for the bathroom. Finding it empty, I retreated inside and quickly shut and locked the door behind me. With one hand I dialed the number into my phone and with the other I turned on the shower. I put the phone to my ear and listened to it ring. Then he finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jacob," I responded, "Can you talk?"

"Casey," Jacob began, "Now is really not a good time, I—"

"Okay, Jacob, be straight with me," I cut him off and he sighed.

"Alright, what do you need?" Jacob conceded.

"Why did you say what happened was for the best?" I got out before I got too nervous to ask.

"Casey…" Jacob answered, "It was."

"No, because I really liked you and I thought you liked me too. I guess I was wrong," I continued.

"I _did_ like you," Jacob replied.

"Then why did you say that?" I prodded.

Jacob took a deep breath, "I was leaving and it was just a short summer fling. It was better to have a clean break."

"I _know_ that," I shook my head even though I knew he couldn't see it, "I understand that. But that isn't it. It's something else. The way you said it was so cold. It was something else. Tell me, what was it? What happened?"

"I talked to Felicity," Jacob answered after a long moment of silence, "And she told me about what happed between her and Derek that made her go back to our hotel."

"What happened?" I questioned.

"It's not my place to say," Jacob refused. "That's between you and Derek. You'll have to ask him."

I held the phone away from me as I let out a frustrated groan. Once I had composed myself, I brought it back up and said, "You have met Derek, right?"

"Casey…"

"You saw what kind of guy he was."

"Casey…"

"He won't tell me anything!" I exclaimed. "So, what you're going to do is tell me right now."

Jacob hesitated, "I don't think it would be right."

"Tell me," I demanded.

"Fine," Jacob finally agreed. "When I got back to the hotel, after Derek dragged you off, Felicity was throwing an absolute tantrum. At first she wouldn't tell me what was wrong, but then she was on this tirade and she told me everything.

"Apparently, from the moment he arrived at the beach for the concert to the moment he left, all he could talk about was you. He was obsessing about you being with me. She was handling it fine until they saw us in the middle. At first she had passed of the ranting as just intense sibling rivalry, but then that outburst about not being mad at you, she saw it...he wasn't angry, he was jealous. After that all the things he was saying about you made sense. He didn't want you with me because he wanted you for himself. She got fed up so she took off…"

Jacob was still talking but I stopped hearing what he was saying. Everything was becoming clear. If Jacob and Felicity were right, then everything would make sense. But still, this sudden clarity might not make anything easier. In fact, it might have just made things that much harder.


	11. Not In A Partying Mood

Chapter Eleven

**A/N:** Here's Ch. 11. It's kind of pointless, well not pointless, more, I don't know. It's basically a connection between Ch. 10 and Ch. 12, two major events. Jacob's revelation and well what happens next. :) Still it turned out okay. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! -Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.

**Chapter Eleven**

**Not In A Partying Mood**

I was in a daze the whole time I was getting ready for the party. I kept replaying everything Jacob had said over and over again in my head. Then I thought about everything Derek had said and done the past couple days. I was trying to disprove something I was already convinced of. Obviously it wasn't working.

Once again Lizzie was watching as I moved around the room to get ready. I changed out of my beach clothes and into a skirt and blouse. I pulled the ponytail out of my hair and let it fall natural. Running a brush through my hair and smoothing some product over the waves, I left it down. I sat down to do my makeup. I was barely aware of Lizzie being in the room, unlike last time when I was very aware of her eyes on me. This time I was so involved in my thoughts that I didn't even hear her when she started talking to me.

"Casey!"

"Huh?" I turned around to face Lizzie once she had effectively drawn me from my endless internal debate.

"I asked if you were okay," Lizzie said, "Like ten times."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just in a daze for a while there," I evaded, "And I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You've been acting weird since dinner last night. And you and Derek haven't been fighting the last couple days…" Lizzie trailed of, "It just seems like something is up."

I shook my head, "Nothing's up." I finished putting on lipstick as I stood. I grabbed my purse and my heels and started to leave. "Now I have a party to get to. See you later Lizzie."

"See ya, Casey."

I slipped out of the room to find Derek ready to go. He gestured fro us to head out and I followed him out. We were going to walk down the beach to the party, so I left my heels off to carry until we got there. I kept my eyes on the straps in my hands as a way to avoid looking at Derek. I knew if I looked at him everything I had found out would rush to the surface again and I wasn't ready to accept it. So we just walked along the sand in silence. I was okay with that.

But then Derek had to ruin that by speaking.

"Casey, are you okay?" Derek questioned, stopping our progress for a moment.

My eyes shot up to meet his, and the flood of thoughts surged forward. I pushed it all away as much as I could and forced myself to answer, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Derek frowned.

"Yes," I nodded firmly and started walking again.

Derek caught up, "Okay, I don't believe you, but if you don't want to tell me that's fine."

"I just want to get to the party," I lied. I didn't want to be at a party right then, not at all. "Is that okay with you?"

"Fine with me," Derek responded.

Once we passed the pier, it wasn't hard to find the house that the party was being held at. We crossed the sand and walked up to the door. Derek waited fro me to get my heels on before he pushed the door open. The pounding music assaulted my senses as we entered. We had only been inside for less than a minute when the two girls from the beach pounced on us. Their chosen outfits for the evening seemed to cover less than their beach attire—if that was possible. They pounced up on either side of Derek and each clutched one of his arms.

"Derek! You made it!" the blonde on his right squealed.

"You're late," the other pouted.

Derek put on his classic smirk, "Fashionably, I hope."

"Of course!" the blonde flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Let's get you a drink, my brother stocked up!"

"Great," Derek nodded. The girls started to pull him away, but he stopped and looked back at me.

I waved him away, "I'll be fine, go on."

"Do you want me to get you a drink or something?" Derek asked, but the girls were glaring at me over his shoulder so I shook my head immediately.

"No thanks," I answered.

"Okay," Derek responded, "I'll be—"

"Go," I shooed him away.

The girls dragged Derek off and then I was alone. It was probably better that way. All that Jacob said had brought up some strange feelings in me. And I needed to deal with them on my own. I scanned the room and spotted an open window seat. I made my way over and curled up on it. I was content to spend the rest of the evening right where I was. Hopefully, people would just leave me be.

After awhile, Derek and the girls came back into the room. The two girls were still hanging on his arms and he had a plastic cup in his hand. They were on the opposite side of the room, but they were right in my line of vision. I couldn't help but watch them. They had joined another group of people, most of which were girls, but there were a couple guys. I watched as Derek raised the cup to his lips and effectively shook off one of the girls. Then a carefully placed stretch rid him of the other. He hadn't been lying when he said he wasn't interested in them. I wasn't sure whether I liked or disliked the veracity that lended to Jacob's statements. Or whether I liked or disliked the way it was making me feel about Derek.

I finally pulled my gaze away from Derek and his admirers. I took a deep breath as I looked at my hands in my lap. Normally I would have jumped at the chance to be at the kind of parties that Derek got invited to. But not tonight. If Derek wanted to stay that was fine. I just, I couldn't take it anymore.

I stood from my seat and crossed the room to Derek. I lightly touched his arm and he turned to face me. Those girls were glaring at me again, but really, I couldn't care less. I just wanted to let him know where I was going before I disappeared.

"I'm going to go out on the beach. You can stay. I'll wait for you," I told him.

"Okay," Derek frowned. I turned and began to head out, but he caught a hold of my arm and pulled me back, "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

I really wished people would stop asking me that. So I could stop lying, "I'm fine. I'm just not in a partying mood."

I reached up and eased his hand off my arm. He seemed to accept my answer. Whether he believed it or not, I didn't know. I didn't give myself the time to find out before I walked away. I headed out and closed the door on the party.


	12. Willing To Break The Rules

**A/N: **Second to last chapter of Cadillac Hotel! The next is basically a conclusion, so this is meant to be the end of the new content. Expect the next to be shorter than usual, an epilogue of sorts. Hope this isn't too, I don't know, hopefully it's good. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.

**Chapter Twelve**

**Willing To Break The Rules**

I was sitting on the sand, my toes buried under its cool grains and my shoes discarded beside me. I was staring out at the ocean as its waves broke against the shore. My focus was on the bright reflection of the moon on the ocean surface when someone sat down beside me. I looked over to see Derek pulling off his shoes and placing them beside him. He dug his feet in under the sand too and turned to look out at the horizon. We sat there quietly for awhile before Derek spoke up.

"What's wrong, Casey?" Derek asked quietly.

"You left your party," I responded, ignoring his question.

"I was worried about you. Don't change the subject," Derek said, "What's wrong, Case? I really want to know."

I sighed, "Derek, why did Felicity go back to her hotel halfway through the concert?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question," I replied firmly.

"Casey…"

"Answer the question," I repeated.

Derek was quiet for a moment before answering, "Because of you. Are you happy? She left because of you."

"What did I do?" I asked calmly.

"It wasn't something you did," Derek shook his head.

"Then what was it?"

Derek flipped around to stare at me, exasperated, "Do you ever run out of questions?"

"No," I responded, "Do you ever run out of ways to avoid answering them?"

"No," Derek chuckled.

"So, we'll be here all night," I smiled weakly, "Unless you want to start answering."

"Okay, fine," Derek conceded, "It wasn't so much because of you, as because of my behavior toward you."

"Being an ass?" I suggested.

"Being jealous," Derek corrected, his gaze on me intense.

"Of little old me? Why would you be jealous of me?" I was taunting him, trying to tease the answers out of him—to see if they added up to the ones Jacob had supplied me with.

"Jealous of Jacob," Derek shook his head, "Jealous of what he got to do with you. You had only known the guy two days and he already had the liberty to make you laugh, to tell you stories that made you smile, to dance with you, to hold you in his arms, to _kiss _you. And we've _lived together_ for how long? And I can barely have a civilized conversation with you. So, I'm sorry, I was jealous and angry, because I _wish_ that after two days you could open yourself up to me in that way."

"Derek, you want me to…" I stuttered out, surprised by the raw emotion lacing his voice.

Derek picked up as if I hadn't spoken, moving up on his knees and angling his body toward me, "No, you know, you don't get to make me feel like this. This vacation was supposed to be fun. I was supposed to be surrounded by girls falling at my feet. I was supposed to go to the beach and watch girls frolicking in bikinis too small for a ten year old. I was supposed to get invited to parties like this one and have a drink and relax. I shouldn't be worried every second that some guy is going to swoop in and sweep you off your feet in ten seconds flat. I shouldn't care that I could lose you to some random guy—you're not mine so I shouldn't feel like I'm losing you in the first place. I shouldn't be so overwhelmingly jealous that I drive away girls who are actually interested in me. I shouldn't be leaving parties because I'm on fire with concern over why you walked out early. You don't get to make me feel like this, it's not fair."

"Derek, I…" I started but Derek cut me off again.

"I know, I know. It's not your fault I have feelings for you. It's my own damn fault that I can't control my emotions. I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated, because I know that even though we've been getting along the last couple days, you probably still can't stand me, and all I can think about is that I don't know what it's like to kiss you and _Jacob_ does."

"Is that all you want?" I question, sitting up on my knees and turning to face him as he had done earlier. "To know what it's like to kiss me."

"I guess?" Derek reached up to scratch his head nervously.

"Then why don't you find out?" I responded, passing on the use of subtlety—it would be lost on Derek when he was in that state of mind.

"Because…" Derek began, and then trailed off. "Wait…you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes," I nodded.

And I did, I wanted him to kiss me. When I had begun to mull everything over earlier, I had realized something. The reason I had been so attracted to Jacob instantaneously was because he shared many of the qualities I liked in Derek. He wasn't afraid to cut loose and have fun, he was gorgeous, he knew all the right things to say, and he would do absolutely anything for his little sister and dare I say it, even Felicity. The only visible difference at the time seemed to be that even though they both seemed to be the kind of guys that would never give me a second glance. But Jacob did—and he appealed to me because he showed interest in me, like Derek never did. Now that Derek had expressed his interest, I realized that maybe it was him I wanted all along.

"You sure?" Derek whispered, "This isn't some cruel joke, is it?"

"No," I shook my head, laughing lightly. "I want you to."

Derek swallowed hard, "Okay."

He reached out his hands to frame my face. One hand gently stroked my cheek and the other moved to tangle in my hair. He pulled me closer to him. When our lips were just a breath away, he paused, "What about the rules?"

"Screw the rules," I whispered back, inching closer.

He chuckled lightly, "Never though I'd hear you say something like that."

"You bring out a whole different side of me," I replied.

Derek smiled before he closed the distance between us and kissed me. I kissed him back with equal fervor. I was filled with his overwhelming giddiness and relief. Every ounce of confusion was wiped away in that one, clarifying moment. This was exactly where I was supposed to be, with Derek—even if at the start of the vacation I had tried to get as far away as possible, I had been brought right back. And it was perfect.


	13. Going Home Never Sounded So Good

**A/N: **Well I never thought I would see the day, but I can now honestly say, this is the end. Cadillac Hotel is complete! Whoohoo! Not the best chapter, but it was basically an ending not meant to have much content. I'm sending the McDonald-Venturi clan back to Canada. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! -Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Life with Derek and I don't own the song Cadillac Hotel which was the inspiration for this story…the name pops up somewhere in here. :)

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Going Home Never Sounded So Good**

Our vacation was officially over. We were loading up the car and preparing to check out of the hotel. Since we returned to the hotel the night before Derek and I hadn't really talked about what was going on between us or if we were going to tell anyone. The whole time we were packing I was about ready to burst at the seams with happiness and excitement, but I couldn't say anything. A couple of times, when we passed each other while we packed, Derek and I shared this look that showed we _knew_ what had happened between us—that was enough for me to keep it all to myself for awhile.

When we were finished packing up we dragged all the luggage out to the car. While George began the stash all the suitcases in the back, he said as he glanced back at Derek and me where we were standing to watch him load up, "I hope no rules were broken."

"None whatsoever," I responded immediately.

"Well, except for one," Derek piped up.

George turned to him, a scowl on his face, "Excuse me?"

"You know, number four? The whole 'try to have fun' thing…" Derek explained as he threw an arm around my shoulders, "How am I supposed to have fun when I've got Space Case following me around?"

I pushed him off, rolling my eyes at the same time, "That doesn't sound right…I don't usually spend my time chasing after barn yard animals."

"I see this vacation did nothing to bring you two closer together," My mom replied as she joined us by the car.

"Oh no, we bonded," Derek corrected, "Over how lame the Rules were."

"Yeah, Dad," Edwin added as he and Lizzie popped up from where they had already been sitting in the car. "Did you see some of the girls that were out here? You totally encroached on Derek's game—"

Lizzie had elbowed him in the side, "What Edwin means _is_ Derek was disappointed that this was exclusively a _family_ vacation."

"_I_ was disappointed that I had to spend most of my vacation with Derek," I exclaimed, "I had to go out to eat with him, do you know how excruciating that is?"

"Oh you'll live," my mom patted my head as she moved to get into the car. She took Marti's hand, "Come on, Marti. Time to go home."

"Say goodbye to the beach, the warm sand, the sunny skies," George began.

"Dad!" Derek interrupted, "Stop rubbing it in."

"Okay," George responded, closing the back of the van. "Let's head out."

The rest of us, climbed into the car. Derek and I were squished in the back next to each other again—but this time I didn't mind all that much. Out of the sight of any of our family members, Derek took my hand and squeezed it gently. The ride home was going to be a thousand times better than the ride there had been.

"So, all-in-all a good vacation?" My mom asked, and was answered with a series of groans. She added, "The Rules _aside_."

"Yes," I answered, "Rules aside, I had a great time."

"Me too," Derek piped up.

"My God they agree on something," George chuckled, "It must be the end of the world because I never thought I would see the day."

My mom laughed with him, "George."

Derek leaned over to whisper in my ear, "We agree on quite a few things now, don't we?"

I smiled widely, despite myself, and nodded. We could definitely agree that this vacation had been the best we would have in a long time. And leaving didn't seem so bad, because of all that we got to bring home with us. So, goodbyes to the beach, the sand, the ocean, the sunny skies and the Cadillac Hotel were miniscule disappointments when compared to coming home completely infatuated with Derek, knowing he felt exactly the same. Two weeks on a sunny beach had nothing on the days to come with Derek. Yeah, that was a bit sappy but if I was to be with Derek, someone had to be the sensitive one.


End file.
